


Tagalong

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Incomplete, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Homestuck trolls are on the rock, but with some OC's!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Treyto and Dave sat behind a boulder waiting for the imps to pass by, Dave absentmindedly fiddles with his computer-glasses. Treyto has to resist the urge freakout at him, at that moment he sees an imp sneaking around the side of the rock, out of Dave's field of vision. After slight hesitation, Treyto jumps past Dave, startling him, and sinks his fangs into the imp's neck. As Dave stands there dumbstruck, Treyto whispers “ THAT is how you kill an imp nook-whiff!”  
As Rose and Kanaya wait for Dave and Treyto to contact them, they start looking for something to do. As Kanaya is looking around the gargantuan chunk of rock they all call a home, she is on the alert for that psychopathic clown, Gamzee. As she walks, Kanaya hears footsteps and a tapping noise following her. She turns to find Terezi walking around aimlessly. “What are you doing?” asks an apprehensive Kanaya.

“I’m trying to find that clown. I need to tell him to calm down with all his damn honking!” answers a very annoyed Terezi.  
“I think he is somewhere near the center of this thing.” replies Kanaya.  
As Terezi taps away, Kanaya cannot help but wonder what Terezi's real motives are. But her thought process is interrupted by Rose stumbling up behind her. As Kanaya turned, she could smell the alcohol on Rose's breath. She knew instantly that she was in for a hell of a time. As Rose leads Kanaya to an empty room, they are both giggling excitedly.  
As Gamzee sits in the deepest, darkest, depths of their makeshift home with his collection of dead bodies, mostly murdered by him, he hears a tapping noise. As Terezi taps her way into the the room and immediately sniffs out Gamzee. As Gamzee stands up , Terezi runs up to him and kisses him. As they embrace, the pair fail to notice an Aradia-bot spying on them in an air-vent.  
As Sollux moves around the dream bubble, he stumbles upon Feferi. As him and Feferi get over the initial shock of seeing each other, they realize that they have not seen one another in over three cycles. Of course, then Meenah shows up and screws it all up. When she sees Sollux her first thought is to try and poke a few holes in him. Of course, this is met with more than a few objections, and after a while Sollux has to retreat to the rock. But he was happy to see Feferi again.  
As Treyto and Dave return to the rock, they find Sollux there waiting for them. “Whats whats with the blood on your fangs?” asks an apprehensive Sollux.  
“Nook-whiff over there decided to screw with his I-Shades and wasn’t watching for imps. I didn’t have time to draw my katana, so I jumped on its neck and bit in.”  
As Sollux looks at Treyto, he tries to decide if he particularly likes rainbow-drinkers. At least Treyto could turn off that annoying damn glow that Kanaya walks around with (Treyto tried to kill her once for waking him up from one of his ceiling naps after she walked under him, all glowing and shit. Ended with Kanaya with a katana jammed in her throat, and Treyto with the chainsaw shoved up his ass). “Well, I need to find Karkat. I need to update his grub-top’s software. And it will help knowing how much shit he's been programming lately.” stated Sollux.  
“Haven't seen him since before we left to hunt down Lord English.” replies Treyto.  
As Sollux walks away, Dave turns to punch Treyto in the face. As his fist whistles through the air, he realizes that Treyto disappeared. “Damn ninja troll...” mumbles Dave as he walks towards his and Terezi's room. Treyto watches him walk away from his spot on the ceiling, he also spots Karkat walking towards him, glaring at him Busted.... thought Treyto as he jumps down. “WHAT IN THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?!” Karkat screams at the top of his lungs.  
“Getting ready for a nap?” Treyto tries weakly.  
“VERY FUNNY! NO, I MEAN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING LOOKING FOR LORD ENGLISH ON YOUR OWN!” Karkat fumes.  
“I wasn’t on my own.... Strider was with me.” Treyto says as he cowers in fear (Karkat is the only troll on that Gog forsaken rock that scared him)  
“LIKE THAT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR GENETIC MATERIAL COUNTS FOR SHIT!” Karkat shouted.  
Treyto threw down a couple of smoke bombs and absconded through an air vent in the ceiling. When the smoke clears, Karkat looks around and curses furiously and stalks off for another person to yell at. “Thank Gog he didn’t see the vent...” Treyto whispers as he crawls through the vents to his and Gamzee's room in the center of the rock.  
As he drops down to the floor stealthily, he Gamzee eating a Sopor pie. “Ready to slam some wicked elixir motherfucker?” Treyto asks him.  
“Hell yeah brother!” Gamzee enthusiastically.  
Then they open some Faygo and add it to their sopor pies. As they eat, they discuss Karkat's unusually bad mood. “Maybe he knows that you and Terezi have been sneaking away together? Or about Strider and Terezi?” asked Treyto.  
“Nah bro, me and Strider made a pact not to tell Karkat about our relationships with Terezi.” answers Gamzee.  
“Hmmmmmmmmmm” says Treyto pensively. Him and Gamzee had a similar pact about Treyto's and Nepeta's relationship. Only him, Gamzee, and Eqius knew. Eqius had solemnly vowed to kill Treyto if he broke Nepeta's heart. As if Treyto would do that, he was in love with Nepeta. And nothing would change that. As he was thinking he heard a similar voice doing a similar role-play thing.  
“AC purrrrriously watches the love of her life dine with her puuuuuurey.” Nepeta states.  
“7R hears his matesprit's breathing and smiles mischeviously, and forms a playful plan.” Treyto says to no-one in particular.  
“AC springs into action and pounces on 7R's back.” she says a split second before she pounces on Treyto's back and purrs as she sits on him.  
“7R lets her pounce, and then flips her onto her back and pins her to the ground.” Treyto states before he flips her. She smiles up at him as he kisses her cheek.  
“7R lets her up and grins at her.” states Treyto as he helps her up.  
“Thanks.” replies Nepeta as she smiles at him and waves to Gamzee.  
“Hi Gamzee!” she exclaims joyfully.  
“'Sup sis? HONK.” replies Gamzee. Gamzee and Nepeta have gotten along for quite a while now, and were really good friends. They helped each other when they needed it, and gave each other advice. Gamzee was the one who set Treyto and Nepeta up on a blind date. It was one of the best things Gamzee ever did for Treyto. Nepeta and Treyto had been together since a cycle before they got into the game, and he was there when Nepeta's lusus died. She still cried about it at night, and he still comforted her bye sleeping in the same bed as her and making sure the nightmares dont keep her up. This was an arangment Eqius sternly dissaproved of though... but hey, ya cant keep everyone happy. Right?  
As they ate, they all talked about what they would do when they got off of that damn rock. Then Treyto started the role play thing again. “7R gets on one knee, pulls out a shiny gold ring, and presents it to AC. He then asks her 'Will you Marry me?'”  
She shrieks and purrs at once, yells 'Yes!' and then kisses him. All the while Gamzee claps and honks as he says “Congratulations Brother and Sister!”  
As Kanaya and Rose walk out of the room they had occupied, the spot Dave and Terezi walking together. “Listen, Terezi, I can't stand all this sneaking around. I think we should tell Karkat.” Dave states monotonously  
“Are you insane? He will rant about 'team trust' and 'innapropriate relations between team mates' for days!” Terezi exclaims increduously, with a look of slight fear on her face.  
“Good point, but this is starting to kill me.” states Dave, and they both decide to drop the conversation as they see Kanaya and Rose walk out of a usually empty room.  
That Dave-human really knows how to get under Karkat's skin. Dave is the only human that annoys him even more than John. Seriously, who knew that was even possible? Karkat sure as hell didnt. Oh, speak of the pointy tongued evil idol, there Dave is now. “Where the hell have you been!”  
Dave stares stupidly at Karkat, wondering why he was being yelled at this time. “What do you mean? I was walking around, like I always do.” replied Dave apprehensively.  
Karkat cannot believe how stupid Dave thinks he is. Does Dave really think that Karkat doesn't know about his and Terezi's relationship? As if. Karkat stopped caring a long, long time ago. Sometimes he wonders how much he is actually trusted, but if they think it's for his own good, why the fuck not let the sneak around?


	2. Sintin Colnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we introduce the second OC, Sintin Colnel.

Sintin had been Treyto's Moirail for as long he could remember, but that doesn't mean Treyto never annoys the hell out of him. Treyto doesn't know how to keep is mouth shut. He starts fights with anyone he doesn't like, and he is quick to fall in love with the first person he meets. All-in-all, he is an absolute sap. Sintin and the spider-bitch discuss this topic whenever they hang out. and Equips is always ready to help Sintin with his palemate problems, but that is more out of duty to a highblood than anything else. Feferi is always a big help though, even if she can get to be a over-bearing. But hey, beggars most definitely CANNOT be choosers in romantic matters. Sometimes, Sintin wishes he and Treyto could be a bit more. but that is absurd. After a while though, things might return to normal. Shit.... was that a chainsaw and a katana? what the hell did that moron do now?

==> Green and red eyed blind guy, follow the noises to your moirail and the other rainbow-drinker  
he does not appreciate the name, but he has heard worse and lets it slide.... for now. As Sintin rounds the corner, he senses Kanaya and Treyto fighting again. It appears Kanaya interrupted one of Treyto's ceiling naps by walking under him all glowing and shit... Can't it be peaceful for even five damn seconds?  
==> Sintin: watch this shocking turn of events.

he appreciates you using his actual name, and decides that all is forgiven. just then he sees Treyto shove his katana through Kanaya's throat and Kanaya shove her chainsaw up his..... wow, really kanaya? she shoves it up his ass....  
==> Sintin: Go barf violently.

no time, gotta pull em apart before they rip each other to pieces. oh shit.... Kanaya just ripped of treyto's arm again.... nepeta will not be happy when she finds out you let this happen.... you pull Kanaya off Treyto and reattach his arm quickly. you start scolding them both, but Treyto doesn't even pay attention....  
==> Be the psycho with the katana

He likes your creativity and admits that he is, in fact, a psychopath. he lets you be him.

==> Psycho with katana: introduce self and explain what happened while not boring the readers to death TOO horribly.

Your name is Treyto Robeli. your moirail is Sintin Colnel(red and green eyed blind guy currently yelling at you), your Matesprite is Nepeta Leijon, your kismesis is Kanaya Maryam, and your Auspitice is Sintin Colnel. The whole confrontation between you and Kanaya started after she interrupted one of your hourly ceiling naps. She walked under you all glowing and shit..... at least you can turn your glow off, she hasn't mastered that skill yet, but she will. As soon as you jam your katana through her stomach, that is. You really can't stand Dave Strider. You refuse to even be in the same room as him unless completely necessary.

==> Psycho with katana: retrieve katana from you kismesis' throat.

You retrieve your katana from Kanaya's throat before she lips her almighty shit again. The bitch is still glowing too... god you hate her so much you love her. It's sickening really, considering your relationship with the lovely Nepeta Leijon, but you can't control your emotions. And when Treyta takes over your body, all hell ultimately breaks loose. Equius still wants to kill you, but Nepeta understands and helps you deal with your multiple personalities. Even if one is a murderous bitch with no self control.

==> Be the murderous bitch with no self control.

She likes that name, and rewards you by letting you be her.

==> Murderous bitch with no self control: Look through Treyto's eyes.

You look through Treyto's eyes and seek out an opportunity to take over and wreak some havoc. Oh how you love chaos. You also love anarchy, havoc, and all-out insanity.

==> Murderous bitch with no self control: give up and nap.

You give up and nap for a bit

==> Reader: Give up and wait for Sollux_strider123 to add a new chapter.

Might as well, this one is over.


	3. Rose and Kanaya

==> Reader: examine Rose and Kanaya's relationship.

Rose and Kanaya are sort-of girlfriends, though Kanaya will tell you she only has ever felt this way for Rose and Rose will tell you she never had a chance to find out how she felt. These two have been going around like this for awhile and both of them like it.

==> Reader: be Rose.

Rose is very appreciative of your use of her actual name, and lets you be her.

==> Rose: Daydream about Kanaya.

You think about Kanaya's amazing fashion sense, and how she always seems to make you feel better. You think about how she never fails to make you smile. You also think about how she always seems to know just what to say. You also think about how amazing she looks right at this exact moment.

==> Rose: compliment your date one her choice of apparel.

“Wow Kanaya, that dress looks amazing, and the green lipstick really sets it off.” You tell her.

==> Rose: monitor Kanaya's reaction and take the appropriate course of action.

Kanaya blushes that lovely jade hue, and you decide to leave it at that. As the two of you walk the corridors aided by kanaya's rainbow-drinker glow, you chance a glance and see her staring at you. You crack a small grin and turn to her. As you turn though, she finally gets up her courage to kiss you. As her kiss hits your lips she realizes her mistake and pulls back.

==> Rose: be Kanaya.

How can you be Kanaya when you already are her?

==> Kanaya: Be extremely mortified.

You cannot believe what you have done. How will she react? Will she break up with you? Will the yell? Or will she do the unbelievable and-

==> Kanaya: be Rose.

You are already Rose.

==> Rose: do the unbelievable.

You kiss Kanaya back and feel her let out a sigh of relief. She breaks away, hugs you, and whispers into your ear three important words that seal your decision. “I love you...” she whispers into your ear. You notice her blush that sweet, sweet, jade hue once again and smile at her.

==> Reader: Gasp at this shocking revelation.

It's not that shocking, so why the hell should you gasp?

==> Reader: wait for next update.

Really? Why the hell are these chapters always cut so sh-


End file.
